fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing (Modern Age)
|-|Rebirth= |-|New 52= |-|Robin= Summary Richard John "Dick" Grayson is a fictional superhero that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He was the youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons" and watched as a mafia boss sabotaged his parents' routine and killed them in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Having seen the show, Bruce Wayne took him in as his legal ward and later adopted him fully as his son. After accidentally discovering the Bat Cave and that his new ward was Batman, Dick trained extensively for six months to become his crime fighting sidekick, the very first Robin. As the first and most prodigal "son" of Batman, many heroes and villains have stated that Dick is the one that Batman cares about the most. Throughout his adolescence, Batman and Robin were inseparable. As he grew older, however, their relationship began to strain, especially after Dick began his own team of teenage superheroes called the Teen Titans, spending more time as their leader than sidekick to Batman. Upon turning seventeen and wanting to assert his independence, Dick retired his role as Robin and, after speaking with Superman about Kryptonian legends and heroes, took on his own superhero identity Nightwing. As Nightwing, he continued to lead the Teen Titans and later Btaman's team the Outsiders. Nightwing later moved on from Batman to become the protector of Blüdhaven, Gotham's economically troubled neighboring city. However, he also served stints protecting the streets of New York, Chicago, and Gotham in other runs over the years. Eventually, after Batman was displaced in time following the events of Final Crisis, Dick won the Battle for the Cowl against Jason Todd and several others vying for the role of their "deceased" mentor, becoming the new Batman. The title was eventually returned to Bruce Wayne upon his return to the present. Since then, Nightwing has taken the role of Agent 37 for an agency known as Spyral, but has since returned to his persona as Nightwing. Robin was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and illustrator Jerry Robinson and first appeared in Detective Comics #38 in April 1940. His Nightwing persona was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez, and first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans #44 in July 1984. Powers and Stats Key: ' 'Tier: 8-C Name: Nightwing / Dick Grayson Epithets: Robin, Boy Wonder, Agent 37 Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 12 (DC Year 3), 29 (Current) Race: Human Classification: Superhero Vigilante / Founder of the Teen Titans / Founder of the Titans Powers and Abilities: Peak Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Building level Speed: Superhuman / Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Powerscaling to Katana) Durability: Building level Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Over 450 kg. Lifted a pile of rubble.) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Standard Projectile Range with weapons Stamina: Very High ' 'Intelligence: Genius / Telpathic Resistance Fighting Experience: Class C-10 (Aikido, Eskrima, Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Savate, Kendo, Kung-Fu / 17 years combined training and crime fighting) Standard Equipment: Nightwing Suit, Nightwing Gauntlets, Utility Belt, Batarangs, Eskrima Sticks Weaknesses: None Notable Skills and Abilities Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Teen Titans Founders Category:Titans Founders Category:Tier 8 Category:Vigilantes